five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRED
FRED is a Scrapped Animatronic from the Fnaf pizzeria. Appearance FRED is a greenish yellow bear like creature with a long tail. looks very similar to the fnaf 3 teaser of springtrap. He has endoskeleton ears, and many rips, scratches, and burnt spots on his head, and body. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton, similar to W. Foxy. His arms are mostly teared up and shriveled, to the point where it's mostly endoskeleton. He also has five fingers, meaning that he may have been a springlock suit. FRED's legs and feet show nothing but his endoskeleton, too. FRED also has sharp teeth, and fangs. The endoskeleton itself doesn't seem to be as good, either. It's rib cage is cracked open, and it's spine is a little bit cracked. Before getting scrapped, FRED was golden, similar to SpringBonnie, and Fredbear. He wasn't burn, nor withered. He also didn't have any fangs, nor sharp teeth. He had a dark yellow tie, and hat, similar to Nightmare from Fnaf 4. Back Story Long before Fredbear's Family Diner, or any Freddy Fazbear establishment of that matter, the owner of fredbear created a test animatronic called, "Fred". Fred was very similar to fredbear, and even had the same voice. He was a success, to the point where he was one of the 3 animatronics to be in Fredbear's Family Diner. One day, a mysterious criminal hacked into Fred's controls, causing him to malfunction. One day, A young child went too close to Fred, causing Fred to hit her in the head with so much force that the child went into a coma for 3 weeks. Fredbear's Family Diner was sued, so they had no choice but to scrap Fred. However Fred wasn't completely gone. They still used him for some parts, and cloth. 40 years later, an old abandoned freddy fazbear's pizzeria located in the middle of nowhere was found by group of kids By the names of Matt, Jeff and Drake. Jeff dared Matt to stay in the abandoned pizzeria for one hour. Matt took the bet and went in. When he got out, he looked scared and a bit paralyzed. Jeff asked Matt if he was ok, but all Matt said was this: "It was moving...It killed her...." Matt suddenly blacked out, and Drake called an ambulance to arrive. Matt was sent to the hospital for a week or so. When he got out, his parents asked about what happened to him. He said that he saw a yellow ferret-like animatronic in a room from an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant that his friends dared him to go into. One of his friends, Jeff, wanted to check out the pizzeria to see what Matt was so scared of. Ignoring the warnings given to him, Jeff built up all the courage he could, and went back to the pizzeria, As he looked around, he couldn't find anything interesting for a while. All he saw were broken/missing parts, wires, and furniture. The only place that had anything out of the ordinary was one of the bathrooms. When Jeff went into the bathroom, what he saw was awful. He saw the rotten corpses of 3 children, 1 women, and a baby toy. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but when he turned around, he saw something behind him. He says he doesn't recall what afterwards, but he DOES remember seeing something. A blue, dog like suit. The police came to investigate the Pizzeria. They say that they cannot find any corpses, but they DID find a baby toy in the middle of the stage area. They also recall seeing a note in the parts and service room saying the following: "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S LEFT TO ROT. I WAS ONE THEY ALL FORGOT. NO MORE LOVED ONES THAT WILL BE. ALL THAT'S LEFT IS HIM AND ME." Gallery FRED.png|FRED's Full body (Half of it at least.) FRED 2.png FRED unshaded.png|I didn't create the Fredbear head, though. All credit to the fredbear head goes to http://dahooplerzman.deviantart.com. IMG_6164.JPG|FRED, along with Vandal and Bearmouth, in a sketch for a possible future game. Trivia *He was inspired by epicsurfingvids's fredbear head, springtrap, RAT form Five Nights at Candy's, and Fredbear. *He appears to be in one of the worst despair of any animatronic. *FRED may be an acronym, but it's unknown what it stands for. *In the sketch, FRED seems to have his entire face stitched over a large, withered cloth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics